


Face Swap

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: I've seen lots of Miraculous photo filter reveals, but what about face swap?





	Face Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi anyone who might read this!
> 
> So, long time fanfic writer, new to this fandom, thanks to my 13 yo daughter, Rhi-Rhi, who has dragged me kicking and screaming into it, having avoided it for over a year because I knew I would get suckered in!!! We, Rhi-Rhi and I, have hashed out a few reveal one shots together for me to write, and we have a longer fic in the works too, but for now I thought I'd finally post the ones we have so far!

Face Swap Reveal

 

It wasn’t often Marinette was on time for school, let alone early, despite only living just minutes away, but today it seemed was an exception.She had slept well, woken before her alarm, and was full of energy.She was sure things could only go downhill from here, but she was determined to make the most of it.

Grabbing the box of croissants from the counter that her papa had prepared, she ran out of the door, just as she would have if she were late, but was determined to allow herself time to share the treats with her friends, and that included Adrien.He had said, more than once, how much he enjoyed everything he had tried from her family’s bakery, and it gave her an excuse to interact with him, even if she couldn’t string a coherent sentence together.His smile of gratitude would be enough.

As she reached the school grounds, Alya was standing outside with Nino, both giggling as they looked at Alya’s phone, other students milling around as they waited for the first bell.

‘Hey, guys, what’s so funny?’She asked, offering them both a pastry.

‘This face swap app.’Alya showed her the photo she had just taken of herself and Nino, switched.‘Scary and hilarious, all at the same time.’

‘You guys look…weird.’She chuckled at the image.

‘We know.’They both burst out laughing again.‘Oh, let’s try the photo swap function!’Alya suggested.

‘Okay.I’m going to leave you to your weirdness.’She gave them a quirked eyebrow before closing the box.

‘Just one more, girl.’Alya quickly raised her phone and took a snap of Marinette, not even checking it before turning it back to the camera.

‘I’ll see you inside.’Marinette shook her head and headed in the door as Alya switched cameras to face herself.

‘Let’s see how I look as Ladybug.’

 

The pair were still giggling when Adrien’s car pulled up, Gorilla letting him out on the sidewalk and overseeing his short walk to the school.

‘Oh my God, that’s hilarious!’Alya pouted at herself, her lips moving to match the photo, Ladybug’s mask still in place.

‘Oh, do Adrien!’Nino pulled on her arm.

Alya looked up to see their friend approaching and flipped her camera to face him.‘Smile, Adrien!’

Used to that particular instruction, Adrien quirked the sideways smile the photographers seemed to prefer as Alya began laughing again.

‘What’s so funny?’He asked, as Nino looked over Alya’s shoulder at the image she had captured of Adrien’s mouth under the Ladybug mask.

‘This app.You can select which parts of the face to swap.Wanna see how you look as Ladybug?’She held the phone out to him anyway, and he gave a small laugh.

‘That’s a cute app, guys.Don’t make yourselves late or it won’t just be Marinette who gets a tardy.’He commented, carrying on to the doors.

‘Oh, she’s already here.’Nino waved his croissant in demonstration.‘And if you’re fast she might still have some pastries left.’

‘One more, before you go!’Alya turned the phone on him again quickly‘Got it!’

Adrien waved and headed inside, rolling his eyes at their exuberance.

‘That’s weird.’Alya said, as she examined the picture she had just taken.Other than lighting there didn’t seem to be any difference.

‘What’s weird?’Nino asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder and leaning in before taking a bite of his croissant.

‘Think it crashed.The lighting changed, but the smile is still the same.Chat’s, not Adrien’s.’

‘Just restart it.’Nino shrugged, turning her towards the door.‘You know how temperamental free apps can be.’

 

Marinette had her back to the door when Adrien entered, holding the box open for Nathaniel to take one of the pastries, which he did with a blush and a quick thank you, and Adrien couldn’t resist sneaking up on his shy classmate.

‘Is there enough for me too?’He said, so close to her ear his breath fluttered her hair, and she physically jumped with a yelp of surprise, managing to smack her head into Adrien’s cheek.It was the shock more than anything, although his face did sting, just as it was more luck that she didn’t launch the pastries in the air, but Marinette spun to see him clutching as his cheek, his eyes watering, and her own burned as much as his seemed to be.

‘Oh my God!Adrien, I’m so…uh…so…’She stammered as he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.‘Sorry.’She said meekly.

‘It was my fault.’He excused her.‘I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.’

She put the pastries on his desk and, more worried about his poor, ridiculously handsome face than her own shyness, carefully moved his fingers.‘I don’t think it’s going to bruise.Do you have a shoot today?’She asked quickly, before she could lose her nerve.

‘No, not until tomorrow.’He assured her, as her fingers carefully touched the edge of his skin for swelling, flinching slightly despite how lightly she did so.

‘I’m going to get you an ice pack, just in case.I am so, so sorry.’

‘Really, it’s not…your fault.’He called after her as she ran out the door.With a small shrug he took his seat and vowed to keep the pastries safe until she returned, he wouldn’t even take one for himself until he had her permission.After getting out his tablet and books, he carefully positioned his hand on his chin with his fingers straight, so it looked like he was leaning on it, not hiding something, but he didn’t want any more fuss made than was necessary.It would only make Marinette feel bad, and he didn’t want that.It really was his fault for sneaking up on her.He was lucky he hadn’t got an elbow to the nose, or worse.

One by one their classmates filed in, Chloe flashing a dazzling smile and flirty greeting his way, but he simply raised his hand in a casual wave, pretending to be more interested in his text book.

‘It seems fine now.’Alya held her phone up to Nino as they entered the room, and it seemed to be working again, his features matching against the picture of Chat Noir just fine.‘Hey, where’d Marinette go?’She looked around for her friend, finding her bag and pastry box on the desk besides Adrien.

‘We had a bit of a collision.’Adrien moved his hand briefly.‘She’s gone for an ice pack.’

‘If he was close enough for her to touch, I bet she was flailing.’Alya leant into Nino, who laughed heartily.‘Did you at least get a croissant?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Here.’Alya gathered Marinette’s things and opened the box.‘Take one, she won’t mind.’

‘If she does, I’m blaming you.’Adrien smiled, but did take one of the crisp pastries, that were still warm and crunched temptingly between his fingers.

‘Everyone take your seats.’Mademoiselle Bustier said as she came into the room, putting her bag down on the desk as she looked around.‘Marinette late again?’

‘No, Mademoiselle, I’m here.’Marinette came through the doorway, still flushed and now out of breath.‘I had to run to the nurse’s office.’She stuttered, holding up the ice pack in her still shaking hand.

‘We bumped heads.’Adrien explained, showing his pink cheek to help with her excuse, not wanting her to get a tardy on the one day she was actually early.

‘Very well, take your seat, Marinette.’She waved her to her seat and Marinette blushed harder, passing Adrien the ice pack as she went.

‘Girl, how did you get close enough to Adrien to head butt him?’Ayla whispered harshly, with her phone under the desk, still trying to get her app to behave.

‘He snuck up on me.’She replied.‘You’re going to get in trouble.’

‘She’s not even looking.’Alya nodded towards where Mademoiselle Bustier was writing on the board, her back to them.‘Adrien?’He turned and lowered the ice pack as she called him, and she raised her phone again.‘Just trying it out.Smile!’She hit the button as he did so, and frowned at the display.‘What is it with this thing?Is it the lighting?Here.’She thrust the phone into Marinette’s hand.‘You try.’

Marinette smiled apologetically at Adrien as he turned to her, still smiling just as brightly, and she held up the phone, looking at the display.As far as she could see, it was working, the features moved with Adrien’s, there was the pink mark on his cheek, but the difference was…oh.

‘Everything okay?’Adrien asked, Chat’s lips on the display before her moving in tandem.

‘Oh.Oohhhhhhh.Oh!’Marinette’s brain rushed through three emotions; realisation, panicked realisation, and finally what this actually meant.The truth.She jumped to her feet and fumbled with the phone, virtually throwing it in her rush to get out of her seat, but Adrien caught it easily, looking at her in concern as she grabbed her bag and staggered out from her seat.‘Mlle Bustier!’She all but yelled, drawing the entire class’ attention to her.‘I really hurt my head, may I be excused?’

‘Of course, go to the nurse’s office and have her call your parents.’

‘ _Merci_.’Marinette bobbed her thanks and rushed for the door, her cheeks burning.

Adrien frowned, wondering what could have made his classmate rush out so quickly, before looking down at the phone in his hand.He had managed to knock the settings to show the camera roll, and he could see what was meant to be himself combined with Chat Noir’s features, there being very little difference, and he quickly erased the snaps, wondering if that was what had Marinette so spooked, then he came to the picture of her as Ladybug.He could see it was her smile, he could see it was her eyes behind the mask, but…

‘Oh.Oohhhhhhh.Oh!’He deleted the image before throwing the phone back at Alya and getting to his own feet.‘Mademoiselle, I’m sorry, this ice pack is just making my headache worse.Can I go to the nurse too?’

The teacher looked him over, noting his injury was much more visible than Marinette’s, and she nodded.

‘Thank you.’And he ran from the room.

 

‘No, no, no, no, no!Just no!’Marinette covered her face with her hands, just allowing enough of a gap so she didn’t fall down the stairs.She wasn’t going to the nurse’s office, she was going home, she was going to lock her door and…

‘Marinette!’

She dropped her hands as she turned in horror, hearing Adrien calling her, and doubled her efforts, trotting down the stairs two at a time and hoping she wouldn’t fall over her own feet.‘Nope, nope, nope.’She muttered under her breath, swinging herself around the corner by the bannister and picking up her pace.

‘C’mon, Bugaboo, please?’Adrien called, and she froze, realising he must have realised…or had he already known?Adrien watched as she raised her shoulders, obviously tense at his use of her alter ego’s nickname, and he decided this time not to get right behind her.Instead he grabbed her hand as he reached her and turned to face her, sweeping it up to his lips and offering her a smile as he bowed.‘M’lady?’

‘Bad kitty!’She snatched her hand back and poked him in the nose, making him take a step back.‘They’re called secret identities for a reason!’

He quirked her a sideways smile that she realised was more Chat than Adrien, and it just confused her head and heart all the more.‘Wasn’t it you who realised first back there?’He asked.

‘That’s not the point.’She resisted the urge to stamp her foot, her hands clenched.

‘Is there a point?’He asked, tentatively reaching for her hand again, and when she didn’t pull away he held it in both of his, softly brushing his thumb over her skin.‘I can’t believe you were right here under my nose the entire time.’

‘I can’t believe I shunned you because I liked…you.’She waved her free hand at him before realising what she had said and covered her face one handed as a blush scorched her.

‘Come on.’He pulled on her hand, leading her towards the entrance, and she dared to remove her hand, if only to see where he was leading her.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Anywhere we want, purrrincess.’He tucked them behind the large doors.‘Plagg, claws out!’

Marinette had a moment to marvel at his transformation, before he swept her up in his arms.

‘I think we can skip one day of school for important superhero stuff.’He gave her a grin before extending his staff and launching them onto a nearby rooftop.One thing was certain, now he had found her, really found her, he was never letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, a bit short and silly, but it's a start!


End file.
